


ActuallyLoki

by ronans



Series: YouTube [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Skype, YouTube, YouTuber Gabriel, long distance, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realises that he is completely and utterly hopeless with relationships and, with the chance of looking like he's just copying his brother, debates on whether or not to start posting his own videos after Gabriel gives him a taste of what it's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ActuallyLoki

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sabriel installment I promised you. I know this is a Destiel centered series but a few people asked for me to incorporate some Sabriel so here it is! If you're just following for the Dean and Cas and don't enjoy this pairing, you can probably skip over this one and I'll have a new Destiel post for you up in a few days. This time, when I say a few days, I genuinely mean a few days which is amazingly unexpected, I know.

‘Yeah, um, okay, Jess, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?’ Sam sheepishly interrupted his girlfriend’s ramblings about her day. He could definitely sense that she was frowning.

‘Sam, you keep doing that.’

‘Huh?’

‘Avoiding me, cutting me off early… is there something going on?’

Sam gulped at Jess’ upset tone. He hated this, he hated it. ‘I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Just… Actually, maybe you should come over.’

‘Really?’ Excitement. She was excited. Sam mentally face palmed, hating himself.

‘Sure. Come over when you’re finished at the diner.’ His words sounded robotic and uncomfortable but Jess didn’t seem to care.

‘That would be great, Sam. I love you.’

And then Sam actually slapped himself in the face. ‘Okay, bye, see you tomorrow.’ He quickly hung up and almost threw his phone across the room but refrained from doing so because he knew his mother would be severely pissed off. And… how else would he talk to Gabriel? YouTube was only so efficient and Skype left the option for a video call open and he definitely wasn’t ready for that yet.

‘Shit.’

‘No cursing!’ Dean barked through the door. Sam jumped, heart thumping as he rushed over to his bedroom door, yanking it open.

‘Have you been there the whole time?!’ Sam shouted at his smug looking older brother.

‘You’re an awkward son of a bitch, you know that?’ Dean teased with a grin and a wink.

Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands.

‘So you’re gonna break it off with her?’

‘Uh… I guess so…’

Dean softened and clapped his brother on the shoulder. ‘Dude, finally. You were being a dick.’

‘Gee, thanks.’

‘No, really, like I said, even I don’t do that to chicks, asshole.’

Sam frowned and shook his head. ‘Dean, I already feel like crap, now if you’re done, could you leave? Go talk to Cas or something.’

Dean mocked offense. ‘Hey! I don’t need Cas to go to after I’m done chewing you out.’ Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. ‘Anyway, I guess I will have to leave. I don’t wanna end up throwing up all over your computer after witnessing you and Gabriel talking.’

Sam spluttered. ‘What? I wasn’t gonna talk to Gabriel!’

‘Sure you weren’t. Have fun, squirt!’ Dean made his exit, strolling down the corridor, making Sam laugh when he began whistling. Sam’s humour was short lived, however, and he began chewing his lip, thinking about how he was a newly turned fourteen-year-old and already was in a middle aged type mess.

His phone broke him out of his thoughts, vibrating on his bed where he’d eventually placed it. Quickly he scooped it up and unlocked it. Gabriel. They’d kept up a steady stream of texts over the span of a couple of months, when Sam had really started to distance himself from Jess. He felt awful; Jess was an amazing girl, sweet, funny, beautiful. And Sam had treated her terribly. He sighed and sank down onto the bed, smiling weakly at his phone.

 _[Message received from_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:22]_

_Hey, hot stuff ;)_

_[Message sent to_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:23]_

_hey yourself_

Sam had only recently become sick of the constant text typing he used when talking to his brother because he knew it annoyed him. Sam chuckled as he thought of Dean’s irritated face every time he got a text from Sam when they were in the same room.

 _‘Dude, it’s not frm. What the fuck is_ frm _? No. Oh come_ on _! You_ seriously _spelled school “_ _skl_ _”. You’re supposed to be a future freakin’_ lawyer _! I wouldn’t hire you-‘_

_‘Shut up, nerd.’_

_Dean’s pinched expression made Sam laugh._

_‘Closeted nerd, then. Better?’_

_‘I swear, I will fucking-‘_

Sam was brought back to the present when his phone buzzed again. He shook his head to clear it and opened the message.

 _[Message received from_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:39]_

_Sorry about htat. Cas was screaming or s/t? How are you? ;)_

Sam hadn’t even noticed Gabriel’s absence.

 _[Message sent to_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:40]_

_Your emoticons arent charming ya know_

_[Message received from_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:40]_

_No no Sammy, theyre supposed to be lecherous_

Sam sniggered at his phone and then shifted on his bed frowning. He sat up and leaned over to his laptop, putting on some music; he felt more at ease without the silence enveloping him. When the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l28Ksllbn48) came on he rolled his eyes dramatically and hastily [skipped it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKkr29EGc-Y). 

 _[Message sent to_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:42]_

_What was Cas mad about?_

_[Message received from_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:42]_

_Oh u know. The usual. Dean this Dean that where’s dean_

_[Message received from_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:43]_

_He has a Dean addiction_

_[Message received from_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:43]_

_Maybe I’ll get a Sam addiction alongside my sugar one ;)_

_[Message sent to_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:43]_

_Maybe you will_

Sam returned to worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and sighed.

 _[Message sent to_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:44]_

_Gabe, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok?_

There was an unnaturally long pause, for Gabriel, before he replied, like he knew something was bothering Sam.

 _[Message received from_ **_Gabriel_ ** _at 18:47]_

_Sure thing, Sammy. I’ll be here_

Sam didn’t bother to reply. Jess clouded his mind, her sad expression, her angry expression, her neutral expression, all the possible outcomes of what he’d say to her the next day.

‘Shit, what am I gonna say?’

‘No cursing!’

Sam stared incredulously at the door. ‘What the hell, Dean, you’re still there?’

Dean opened the door and grinned at his brother. ‘Nah, I’ve just got a really good Sammy swearing detector.’

‘It’s _Sam_ , how many times-‘

‘Well, I thought since Gabriel was calling you-‘

‘You hacked my phone?!’

Dean rolled his eyes, stepping fully into the room. ‘No. There’s this wonderful thing called _dating the dude’s brother_. Jesus, Sammy, I’m not _that_ desperate to know information about you and Gabriel.’

Sam lifted an eyebrow at his brother paired with a smirk. ‘Uh huh.’

‘Shut up. Anyway, you actually just cursed at the exact moment I was going to tell you that dinner’s ready, bitch.’

Sam exhaled loudly and got up off his bed, pushing past Dean. He missed his brother’s confused expression.

‘What, you’re too caught up in your angsty teenage problems to respond with a simple jerk now?’

The younger Winchester chuckled, stopping to face his brother. ‘You _want_ me to insult you?’

Dean shrugged, appearing a little more reserved. ‘Nah, s’just… that’s our thing, right?’

Sam smiled softly at his brother. ‘Right.’ Dean returned the smile when Sam added ‘…Jerk.’

*

Mary had gone out and Dean had promised he wouldn’t disturb them. Sam almost wished he’d said he would.

He sat nervously at the bottom of his stairs, staring at the front door. His cell phone had remained on his bedside table, untouched, for the whole day and he hadn’t even thought about going on his laptop.

Sam jumped when the doorbell rang and Dean simultaneously called down the stairs. ‘Good luck, bitch!’

Sam grunted and smoothed down his hair from where he’d been dragging his fingers through it. After clearing his throat, he tentatively made his way to the door and pulled it open, a feeble smile on his face.

‘Hey, Sam,’ Jess greeted quietly. She looked beautiful, like she’d made extra effort to look nice for Sam. She had lip gloss on and her blonde hair was pulled back from her face. Her clothes were ordinary but she wore a little more jewellery than usual. Sam’s chest ached.

‘Uh, hey, Jess, come in.’

Jess frowned but walked in and went straight into the living room, putting space between them.

‘Sam-‘

‘Jess-‘ they started at the same time, quickly stopping to stare at the other.

Eventually, Jess deflated and looked at the ceiling. ‘It was my birthday last week.’

Sam paled and gaped at her with wide eyes; he’d forgotten completely. She still didn’t look at him. ‘Wh-what?’

She ignored him and changed the subject. ‘I knew something was up, Sam. Why didn’t you tell me?’ None of the excitement he’d picked up over the phone from the day before was there, only slight exasperation.

He gulped and bit his lip. ‘I’m so sorry, Jess.’

‘Is it another girl?’ She looked right at him, her gaze not angry but upset. Sam could probably have handled anger better.

‘No, Jess, it’s…’

Jess cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn’t, she sighed and took over. ‘Look, Sam, I do love you, but… it’s horrible not having you feel it back.’

‘And I forgot your birthday,’ he said softly, laughing bitterly. ‘I’m so sorry.’

Jess smiled sadly and walked over to Sam, hugging him tightly. ‘It’s okay.’

‘No it’s not,’ Sam grumbled into her hair.

She shrugged. ‘I guess not. But I’m not mad. You need to be happy. And me too.’ She pulled away and searched Sam’s eyes. ‘Have you been sleeping?’

Sam mimicked her shrug. ‘I guess not.’

Jess shook her head and exhaled deeply. ‘I’ll see you on Monday, Sam. We could be friends, right?’

Sam grinned. ‘Yeah, friends.’

‘Maybe you could try to be less of a dick as a friend?’ she suggested, a smile in her voice.

‘I can’t promise anything.’

Jess chuckled and then pursed her lips before moving towards the door. ‘Bye, Sam.’

‘Goodbye, Jess,’ Sam replied, following her out. His eyes didn’t leave her until she’d disappeared around the corner at the end of the street.

‘Wow, if you hadn’t just broken up, I would totally tell you to marry that girl, Sam.’

Sam’s peace of mind was shattered as he whirled round to glare at his brother. ‘You told me you weren’t gonna listen in!’

‘God, if I had this much drama when I was fourteen-‘

‘Dean!’ Sam snapped.

Dean grinned at his brother from the top of the stairs. ‘So, it’s done, then. You ‘n Jess.’

‘Didn’t you figure that one out from when you were eavesdropping?’

‘Jeez, Sammy, you never used to be so uptight. What’s up?’

Sam continued to glare at his brother as he came down the stairs, an odd ‘I’m here for you’ expression adorning his features. ‘Why do you suddenly look like you’re about to give me a crap filled older brother speech?’

‘Because I’m about to give you a crap filled older brother speech!’ Dean responded merrily.

‘Ergh, Dean, I’m _fine_.’

‘No you’re not. See? _Brotherly intuition_.’ He tapped his temple as if to accentuate his point.

Sam’s brow creased as he looked at Dean. ‘Why do you think I’m not fine?’

‘Jess was right, you haven’t been sleeping.’

‘Stop sounding so concerned, it doesn’t suit you.’

Dean frowned at Sam and stepped back. ‘I’m worried about you, Sam. If Gabriel’s causing you so much stress, don’t talk to him. Simple as that.’

‘Gabe’s not causing me stress,’ Sam sighed, walking over to the couch and sinking into the cushions. Dean soon followed and the brothers sat together, Dean waiting for Sam to explain himself.

‘Dude, I’m not gonna wait all night for you to start talkin’. I’ve got Cas up there waiting for me.’

‘If you want to leave then leave!’ Sam burst out, snapping at his brother again.

‘Woah, man, slow down, that’s not what I meant. I want you to tell me what’s going on with you, ya know, sometime this year.’

Sam rubbed his hands over his face, leaning his elbows on his knees. ‘I don’t know.’ His voice was muffled by his palms but Dean still deciphered what he was saying.

‘You don’t know? Like… well, what are you thinking?’ Dean sat back and stared at his brother’s head, studying his worn out posture.

‘I don’t know. I really like Gabriel, but for some reason I’m acting like a jerk to everyone else.’

‘Oh how the tables have turned. I thought _I_ was the jerk.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Sorry… So, you forgot your girlfriend’s birthday, sure, that’s not great, but it happens.’

Sam glared at his brother again. ‘ _Not great_?What the hell, Dean? Would you ever forget Cas’ birthday?’

‘Well, no, but-‘

‘Would I forget Gabriel’s birthday?’

Dean pressed his lips together. ‘Huh.’

‘Yeah, huh.’

‘But I thought this all _wasn’t_ about Gabriel?’

Sam stood up suddenly and started pacing. ‘I don’t know, _I don’t know_!’

‘Woah, calm down. Jesus, Sam, you’re freaking me out.’

‘I can’t even-‘

‘Oh god, Becky’s rubbing off on you.’

‘Shut up, Dean!’

‘Sorry, man, sorry.’ Dean’s eyes tracked Sam’s pacing until he stopped and looked helplessly at his brother.

‘What’s going on?’

‘Well, you were supposed to tell _me_ that but I think I’ve figured it out.’

‘What?’ There was a little too much hysterical hope in Sam’s tone for Dean to feel at ease but he continued with his diagnosis.

‘You’re having a gay crisis.’

Something close to a muffled scream left Sam’s throat as he threw himself back onto the sofa.

‘I really hate you sometimes, you know?’

‘I’m serious, Sam! But even I wasn’t as bad as this when Jo kept ribbing me about Cas. You need to suck it up and face the fact that you like Gabriel that way.’

‘Says the touchy feely guy of the year,’ Sam griped.

‘I can’t take you like this. You’re an irritating little shit, and if you can’t deal with it, I will actually have to run you over with the Christmas scooter.’

Sam actually chuckled at that but began worrying his lip with his teeth again. Dean slapped him in the face.

‘What the hell was that for?!’ Sam shouted, stunned.

‘Stop biting your lip, it’s not sexy if your skin’s chewed off and bleeding like hell.’

Sam nursed his stinging cheek and scowled at his brother.

‘Wow, I’ll tell ya, that’s one evil, pissed off bitch face.’

‘You’re a terrible brother.’

‘I love you too, Samsquatch, now get off your ass and help me order some pizza or something.’

Sam’s face relaxed and the ache in his chest dissipated. Dean rarely told him he loved him or showed any real affection, it was always coated in sarcasm and jokes. Although he had deflected with using pizza as an excuse, Sam still couldn’t help but feel happy.

‘Okay,’ he replied gently, warming to the way Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Dean scoffed and all but dragged his brother off the sofa. ‘If you order salad, I will actually end you.’

‘But I-‘

‘No buts.’

_*_

_S_Winchester_ : Hi, Gabe

 _ActuallyLoki_ : Sam? Sam Winchester? Using SKYPE?

 _S_Winchester_ : Yeah yeah, get over it

 _S_Winchester_ : so are we doing this video call or what

 _ActuallyLoki_ : if I faint in the face of your beauty don’t call an ambulance

 _S_Winchester_ : Fainting’s not necessarily something that requires an ambulance, Gabe

 _ActuallyLoki_ : shut up I’m calling you

And then his speakers erupted with sound. All he had to do was click accept and then he’d be looking at Gabriel, talking to Gabriel. He quickly pressed the button and held his breath, seeing his face in the corner and waiting for Gabriel’s to appear too.

‘Heya, Sammy.’

Sam stifled a squeak as Gabriel’s face popped up, grinning widely.

‘Hi.’ Why was he suddenly awkward all the time?

‘How’s my moose?’

‘Moose is fine,’ he grumbled, not correcting him. ‘How are you?’

‘Perfect now,’ he replied, still grinning.

‘You’re incredibly cheesy.’ Sam still smiled, running a hand through his hair.

‘Aw, you love it.’

‘I guess,’ he mumbled, coughing slightly.

‘So, I was wondering, would you still be up for featuring in a video?’ Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam’s jaw dropped open at the suddenness of the question. ‘Uh.’

Gabriel suddenly looked less confident. ‘I know I’m a bit forward, sorry, I just-‘

‘No! No, it’s fine. I’d, uh, I’d love to… it’s just… that was like, months ago.’

‘What was?’

‘The offer… and I thought… it didn’t count anymore? I don’t know.’

Gabriel grinned again. ‘Sam, of course I will always want your handsome presence in my videos!’

Sam laughed and sat back a little in his chair. ‘You don’t mean that.’

‘Aw, that’s adorable, Sammy.’ And that definitely wasn’t Gabriel’s voice. Sam whipped around in his desk chair.

‘Dean! How many times are you gonna spy on me this weekend?!’

‘Hey, Gabriel!’ Dean called, waving at the computer screen.

Sam barely supressed a scream as Gabriel responded, engaging Dean. ‘Heya, Dean-o. I officially hate you for making my brother so insufferable!’

‘Right back atcha.’ Dean smirked as Sam went bright red, side eyeing his laptop screen.

‘Oh really?’

‘Yep. Well, anyway, you kids have fun!’ Dean said condescendingly, ruffling his younger brother’s hair just to witness the bitch face he shot at him. Dean left the room laughing.

‘Uh, sorry… about… him,’ Sam grumbled, slowly turning to face Gabriel.

‘Hey, I knew him before I knew you,’ Gabriel replied with a wink.

‘I guess you did,’ Sam said, an irrational feeling of jealousy ripping through him.

‘So, Sammy, all I need you to do is talk to your webcam about some crap that I can comment on, okay? But do that later. I want to talk to you s’more.’

Gabriel’s chirpy voice made Sam smile. ‘Okay… First, I have a question.’

‘Shoot.’

‘Where did that lollipop come from?’

Gabriel snickered, pulling the sweet from his mouth. ‘The God of Mischief must always be fully equipped with heavily pocketed jeans and shirts to store his endless supply of candy, Samuel.’

‘Right. You gotta teach me your methods… except I would hide apples.’

‘ _Actual_ apples? Not candy apples?’ Gabriel asked slowly.

‘Yep.’

Gabriel slapped a hand over his eyes over dramatically. ‘You’re lucky your pretty, Sam. Or I don’t know how I could put up with your sugarless self.’

With a sudden surge of confidence, Sam replied, ‘Eating healthily does have its benefits.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Gabriel caught on, leaning a little closer to his screen.

‘Six pack.’

Gabriel sat back again, excited. ‘No! No, you do not have a six pack.’

‘I do!’

‘If you do, I might die, Sam, I’m not kidding.’

‘I swear.’

Gabriel’s face darkened with something Sam didn’t want to acknowledge. ‘You have to show me then. Or I won’t believe you.’

‘Fine,’ Sam said boldly, standing up. He heard Gabriel’s intake of breath and refused to think about what he was doing, the confidence hadn’t yet faded.

He pulled up his shirt, showing off his abdomen. ‘Ta da!’ Sarcasm dripped off his tone.

‘Holy mother of Jesus, I would lick endless amounts of chocolate off those abs.’

Sam practically giggled before he sat back down, much to Gabriel’s disappointment. Gabriel whined and Sam was left red faced.

‘This… uh, I didn’t expect the conversation to take that turn,’ Sam admitted after a beat of silence.

‘Neither did I but boy am I glad.’

Sam sniggered and let out a long breath. ‘So… you… Do you…’ he trailed off.

Gabriel figured out what he was asking and suddenly looked nervous. ‘I like you, Sam. I know that’s probably a little weird with our brothers dating and the distance and you’re probably incredibly straight… uh. Yeah. At the risk of making you hate me, I like you, Sam.’

Sam bit his lip to contain his smile. ‘I like you too, Gabriel.’

The older boy’s shocked expression made him laugh. ‘You… what? Seriously?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Wait, I thought you had a girlfriend?’ Gabriel asked, eyes narrowing.

‘I did… We actually broke up last night because, uhm, I… I knew I liked you, I think.’

It was a surprise Gabriel didn’t fall off his chair. ‘Dude, this is insane.’

‘Yeah, a little bit, but Dean and Cas are working, right?’

‘You’re serious?’

Sam nodded, cheeks turning red again.

‘Okay, if I didn’t expect the six pack, I most _definitely_ did not expect this.’

Sam shrugged and grinned. ‘Me neither.’

_*_

_havingabrotherwhosdatingayoutuber.wmv sending to ActuallyLoki_

Sam felt anxious about what he’d recorded but at the same time he’d really enjoyed it. After the file had sent and he received Gabriel’s flirtatious message of thanks, he opened up his own YouTube channel. It was pretty plain and filled with all of Gabriel’s videos that he’d liked. For a minute he debated really starting a channel and the idea of possibly gaining a following of Becky-like fangirls. That was enough to put him off for the time being.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean calling Sam out on grammar makes me endlessly happy okay  
> I'm trying to get better at my art and posting art on this is... well, something. So, unfortunately, you shall have to put up with it I'm afraid.


End file.
